Memory Alpha:Requested files
List of Pictures Requested The following articles have had pictures requested; if you have such a picture, please it, add it to the article, remove it from the list, then show the world your good deed at: Memory Alpha:Fulfilled picture requests. Add this page to your if you enjoy making screen captures or you know how to draw and want to be notified of anything needing an image. Screenshots Star Trek: The Original Series Star Trek: The Animated Series Star Trek: The Next Generation Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *Screenshot of a Jem'Hadar attack ship bridge to be placed on bridge and attack ship. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 11:47, 4 Sep 2004 (CEST) **I have a picture of Jem'Hadar bridge, however it is from the Star Trek fact files.I'll upload it anyway and it can be deleted if necessary----Rebelstrike2005 18:10, 19 Jan 2005 (CET) *Screenshot of Lenara Kahn. -- Excelsior 19:39, 9 Jun 2005 (UTC) * A screenshot with Julian Bashir and Louis Zimmerman for inclusion on both pages. Excelsior 11:24, 10 Jun 2005 (UTC) * A screen capture of Turrel from "Life Support" for inclusion in the article. Excelsior 21:20, 15 Jun 2005 (UTC) Star Trek: Voyager *A screen cap of the Federation charter, particularly if you can get a high-definition one. (After seeing the Archer and Hoshi bio's, it shouldn't be hard to get this) They showed it on a computer monitor in the Captain's ready room in "The Void". It'd be interesting to know what it says, even if it is literally in-joke after in-joke.-AJHalliwell 20:44, 31 May 2005 (UTC) **Added image, although it's quite blurred and out of focus. I think we could still do with a better quality image, as my best attempts have proved futile! Maybe someone can do better...? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 14:33, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) *Several pics of Ktaris, a weather model Naomi Wildman makes at the beginning of "Child's Play". They show it from different positions, and with clouds/weather. -AJHalliwell 01:55, 2 Jun 2005 (UTC) Star Trek: Enterprise Star Trek Movies I think we needed an image of the Cetacean Institute, right now we are using the Monterey Bay Aquarium where it was filmed, but in the Movie we get a long shot of the institute with what appears to be a matt painting altering it's look. I'd like to preserve the image Cetacean.jpg because it would make a nice comparison. --TOSrules 04:31, 22 May 2005 (UTC) *An image of a female Son'a for the Son'a page. With the new Insurrection DVD out, lots more screencaps have been coming onto MA, so just thought I'd ask. ALso, images of both Male and Female tarlac (Dinosaur head-ed ones) -AJHalliwell 04:26, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: Got them already. I'm still sifting through all my caps. Hopefully I will have all Insurrection characters with images. Additionally, the Tarlac already have both male and female images. What you must be referring to are the Ellora. --Gvsualan 04:55, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) Other version of existing picure Portraits and Promotional Photos Artwork *Bajoran rank insignia for Bajoran ranks page